Typically, known shower heads have two shower options: a handheld shower and a top mount shower. Under either option the hot water and cold water are mixed to provide a mixed water, and the mixed water is divided into two paths as controlled by a dual-function water divider disposed inside the shower head, and the flow direction of the mixed water can be controlled by adjusting valves on the two water paths inside the dual-function water divider.
However, the known dual-function water divider typically cannot be installed parallel to the water supply pipe, has a relatively complex structure, and has a large size. The adoption of a water divider having such a structure tends to make the structure design of the shower head complex, and moreover, adversely affects the overall appearance of the shower head.